Unknown Paths
by 2Kayla's-heart
Summary: What if Tris lived in Dauntless? What if Uriah was best friends with her and not Marlene? What if Uriah's brother Zeke gets a new friend the year of his initiation? Read to find out. Does start out a little slow but gets better. T for it's Divergent. I do not own Divergent, those rights are Veronica Roth's.
1. The beginning

**Author's Note **

**This is probably pretty common but, oh well. What if Tris lived in Dauntless? What if Uriah was best friends with her and not Marlene? What if her best friend's brother Zeke got a new best friend the year of his initiation? I don't know if I want her with who or what? So I will let you guys decide but, read what she thinks before you pick one.**

"Hey Trissy, hate to ruin your sleep but," Just then someone bashes me with a pillow. I screech taking them by surprise. I jump on top of them and wrestle with them to the ground.

"Fine you win!" Uriah my attacker gives in. "I do, don't I?" I gloat, like always.

He laughs "Zeke's choosing ceremony is today and I say we see it!" I chew on my bottom lip. I don't like missing school but, whatever I'm Dauntless.

"Wait how did you get in?" I locked the door last night when I figured out mom and dad weren't gonna be here.

"Well I," a loss for words huh? "You let yourself in!" I exclaim. "Yeah," he shrugs "What about it?" I roll my eyes and kick him out of my room so I can get dressed. I pull on a black tank top and some black skinny jeans. I grab my tennis shoes from under my bed and when I come out Uriah has brought some breakfast.

"Cake for breakfast?" I ask with a hint of hunger. He tosses me the plate and I barely catch it. That would have been a disaster. I send him a glare before digging in.

"Where do you get this stuff early in the morning?" I ask some cake trying to fall out of my mouth. He shrugs laughing at my face. He always has everything and I'm not sure how he gets it tough... When we finish eating we race down the hall, of course he beats me. We stop in the pit to wait for everyone else. Like Marlene, and Lynn. He pats my head. I send him a glare. "I'm not your dog!" I bark out like one. "Sure..." He laughs quietly.

He apparently told them earlier because everyone gets up before me I guess. I see them round the corner, and we jog over to meet up with them meet up with them.

"Zeke's big day, huh?" Marlene asks. Uriah grins. He loves being the center of attention. "Well it's Shauna's too!" Lynn huffs. Oh yeah Lynn's sister I forgot it was her year too.

We walk outside the compound and I see the train coming. We all jump on. I am last and Uriah helps me in.

Next stop Abnegation.

**Author's Note**

**Short I know but, I am a little busy I should be updating soon. Thank you to anyone that reads this first chapter. Please review to tell me if you like the way I am writing it, or have any suggestions for better! ~Kayla**

Chapter update: I fixed any grammar issues and made it more readable. And more fluent. So one rewrite down!


	2. Choosing Ceremony

**Author's Note**

**I feel me and this chapter are going to conflict because I am a UrixTris fan. But whatever… On another note to Jinkz thank you so much for being my first review. That means so much and I will defiantly try to keep up with the story!**

I see our stop and pull Uriah to his feet.

"Thanks Trissy!" He grins knowing that bothers me so much. "Don't ever c-"

"What Trissy?" He laughs again. I shove him and jump out the train so he can't get me back. I land on two feet being careful not to break my legs. I look back and Marlene has jumped Lynn has jumped and Uriah gaining back his balance and is about to.

I stand up fully and wait for all my friends. Uriah has to jog to catch up with us. He moves himself between Marlene and I and throws his arms around us. Lynn laughs.

I know Marlene likes him, and I kind of feel sorry because I know Uriah likes me. I haven't said anything about it but I can kind of tell. I put my arm around his back and we continue to walk. When we get there Uriah probably looks like a player having three girls standing around him.

"There he is." I look over to where Marlene is pointing. Zeke is standing by a couple people. But one stands out to me. His eyes are blue and his hair is black. His just so… just I can't explain it. We make eye contact and I quickly look away. I feel myself shiver.

"You okay Tris?" Uriah asks me. I nod and stand behind everyone since I'm shorter and would rather not be seen anyways. They start the ceremony and I wait to hear Zeke's name.

A few people are called and the just of them are Erudite and some are Candor. Only three people are in line for Dauntless. One day I'll be in that line. I hear someone Abnegation call "Zeke Duke" I look over and see Zeke stroll over and grab the knife. Before he even has time to slice his hand he is already standing over the sizzling coals. Zeke lets his blood fall and at the same time Uriah and I let out a whoop.

He flashes a smile. I wave. Uriah is pulling on me to leave so we don't miss the whole day of school but, I want to wait just long enough to find out that guy's name and what faction he goes to. Because it would be useless to know his name if he doesn't even come to Dauntless.

I hear them call out Tobias Eaton and he spills his blood in Dauntless, that's all I needed to know. I grab Uriah's hand and take off running causing him to stumble. I laugh and let out a not wanted snort. That makes Uriah laugh in turn makes Marlene and Lynn laugh. By the time we are on our way to school we're all on the floor of the train acting like creepos rolling and laughing.

I stop and then start again, because I have no idea anymore of what we were even laughing about.

I see the school and watch as everyone jumps out. Then I let myself fly. Again I land right side up and Uriah is there to steady me out. I send a silent thank you and hope Marlene wasn't looking.

I walk in and go to factions history, when I walk in everyone stares. Except for the Erudite who are sending me death glares. I just take my seat and class continues.

The last bell rings and school is let out. Tonight I am hanging at Uriah's house because we're friends and I said I would hang his first night alone.

**Author's Note**

**So she knows who he is and she will be staying at Uriah house tonight. Yeah it won't get bad right now they are just friends. So I love the two people that reviewed my story. Thank you guys for reading ~Kayla (I won't make these super long because I will be working on this one a lot.)**

**Update: I didn't really have to change anything but a sentence...**


	3. Secrets

**Author's Note**

**Hello, again. There is UriahxTris fluff in this part, but trust in me when I say that it's kind of needed for the story line so you'll just deal with it now. Story.**

I find myself drifting farther into thought about who that guy was. Stiffs don't usually catch my eye but this one did. His eyes just kind of pierced through my thoughts. And his name, what was it, Tobias. Very unusual, and untraditional, for a stiff.

A knock at the door pulls me into reality. I swallow hard and put on poker face, no one ever sees through.

"Hey, Uriah." I say hugging him quickly. He pulls from the hug, "What's wrong?" He asks in a very serious voice. Wrong, yet again. I lied to myself, maybe me and Uriah have been friends too long.

"Just family," I say shrugging it off. He analyzes me for a second, then drops the topic.

"Come on Trissy, I have a lovely d-… night planned!" he locks his arm in mine and we are on our way to his family's apartment. We walk down the hall and to the right and we're there, not too far. I lean in and look around.

"It's not a heist!" Uriah calls from behind the cabinet door. He tosses me a soda and I quickly grab it from to air. I let myself fall onto the couch and I open the soda one handed.

"Is it Zeke that gets all this stuff?" I let my random though spill outta my mouth. "Sure, why not," he laughs "Whatever you believe." I roll my eyes and he pushes my feet off a cushion, and sits. I quickly replace my feet this time on top of his legs.

"Getting' heavy!" he jokes. "Because you weigh so much less than me," I giggle "I'm two-thirds your size!"

He leans back letting his head hang over the top of the couch. "I'm going to miss Zeke." His comment surprises me, he doesn't let people into his thoughts very often. I nod "Just for a little while, then we can crash at his apartment."

He smiles at my reply. I purse my lips still smiling making my lips hurt because they are chapped. I feel so comfortable around Uri like I can be myself. I get up and turn the TV on. When I turn back Uriah has taken up the whole couch.

"Really?" I ask monotone. He pats his lap. I laugh "Tempting" I say.

Instead I just and sit on his legs. He groans and I get more comfortable. We lay like that for a good hour, just talking. I finally get up because I have to pee. When I get back I don't see Uriah. But I hear someone outside of the door. I'm not the most curious person, but this well… I just want to know. I sneak up and put my ear to the door.

I hear Uriah and… Zeke maybe.

"Bro today was awesome!"

"I saw you at my ceremony, cool for you to come see it," I hear Zeke.

"One more thing before I have to get back," I wonder…

"Sure whatever bro." I can almost hear the shrug from here.

"Which one are you dating?" I almost gasp at what he says, but it's not like it doesn't make any since.

"Uh… none." I hear Uriah's nervousness.

"Which one do you _want_ to date?" I'm really curious now, I just want to know his answer. But I don't hear him answer. I chew on my lips, when I'm nervous and I happen to be doing it right now.

"It's Tris isn't it or is it Marlene?" I hear Zeke taunt him. I want to hit Zeke, but I know better. I'll never know for sure, unless I hear it from Uriah.

"Um… well," "It's just" Zeke stops him.

"Who?" he asks a little on the assertive side.

"Tris," I barley hear my name and I hear footsteps. I tippy toe run back to the couch and act natural. As soon as I am good and comfy the door opens and slams.

I turn my head towards him. My checks are probably red, I really hope he doesn't notice.

"You 'kay" is about the only thing I can get out. He just nods and lays beside me. How can he be so calm about that? I feel like I am going to combust.

"Hey want a snack?" he moves a little closer to me getting up. "uh… yeah" he lifts his eyebrows. I smile and realize I am blushing and I quickly look away. He laughs. I'm paralyzed, he saw that. I quickly shake out of it. We've been friends since we were kids I can't let that one conversation affect me.

Uriah walks back with some chips. I grab a handful and he sit them on a table.

"Up for the newest horror movie?" he asks raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Why not?" It's my turn to shrug. I don't really pay attention to what it's called, but it has butt loads of jump scares. At one point I accidently jump into Uriah's lap. I laugh it off but on the inside I was terrified.

So I'm sleeping over.

**Author's Note**

**So I wrote this up for you guys because I always have short chapters, uh a little longer than the last. Thank you for your support for this upcoming story. Please review with criticism, ideas, and praise I love reading them no matter what they say. ~Kayla**


	4. Is it that Unexpected

**Author's Note**

**So there is still going to be some fluff. As much as I like making this a UriahxTris there is really just a plan playing out right now. So stick with me. Honestly though just use a little imagination when reading this, it might help. (Oh and they are only 14 it's not going to be rated M)**

My feet are starting to get cold. Uriah must notice because he gets up, and comes back with a blanket. He throws it at me and I cover up with it. He grabs a corner and covers himself too. I glare at him playfully.

"Hog." He says laughing. I pull on the cover and so does he, resulting in me losing. He slides his hand behind my back and pulls me to him. I lay beside him like a _best _friend would. He has an iron grip on my shoulder, and it doesn't bother me. We have always been close. I lean my head against his arm and I feel it tighten.

"You tired?" I nod. He gets up, uncovering one of my legs.

"Over here" he calls. I get up and follow the sound of his voice to his room. He gestures to Zeke's old bed. I nod and lay under the covers. We talk for a little while and I guess I just fall asleep.

**(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z )(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)( Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)(Z)**

I wake up in the middle of the night. I look over and Uriah is still asleep. I move my feet over the side of the bed. It's defiantly way too cold. I step onto the floor and walk out of his room. I walk over to the cabinet I seen him get a coke from earlier. I open the door and look in. There is a nice amount of food in here. I grab a bottle of water. I unscrew the lid and get a drink. I stand and start to walk back to Zeke's bed.

"Boo" "ahh" I let out a shrill scream, then shove Uriah.

"Dude it's not polite to scare a girl!" He smirks "Sure it is."

I push him again and he engulfs me in a hug. I try to push him back, but he is way too strong.

"Okay, okay fine I forgive you!" My yell is muffled by his shirt. He lets go.

"Okay then." I can feel my checks getting redder by the second. I turn away. _Do I like him, like that? _

I turn around to grab my water and the last thing I expected happens. He presses his lips to mine. I am shocked for a second and blink. I pull back with wide eyes.

"I'm just going to go." I say like that didn't happen.

"Tris!" Uri calls from behind me. I don't know, if I like him, or if I don't, or I might. It's just so confusing I need to think about this right now.

I walk back to my room. I greet Caleb who is sitting in the computer chair. "Hey" I say then walk into my room and shut the door.

**Author's Note**

**It seemed like a good place to stop this chapter maybe not to you guys but, to me I like a good cliffhanger, keeps me reading. So review and tell what you guys think should happen. I like to take your guys ideas into serious consideration. So review, AND thanks for reading! ~Kayla**


	5. Cake can be like duck tape

**Author's Note**

**This chapter made me happy :3! It's Friday, I'm happy, I got 5 reviews on the last chapter, and the last chapter was short so… another chapter!**

I sit on my bed. I pull my knees to my chest with my back against the wall. I don't know if I should like him, were friends. No were more we are best friends, but I don't know if I want more than that.

I still feel the adrenaline I got when we kissed. I would have stayed like that, but he's my friend. My friend. My best friend.

I haven't had time to think we could be more. So I'll think now.

I've decided.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()() NEXT DAY ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()(**

I walk into the pit to find Uriah to talk. I need to let him know what I think.

"Tris I'm so sorry about… you know yesterday." I whip around and face Uriah, who found me first. I chew on my bottom lip. I've already decided to forgive him.

"No," his face flushes "Uri I'm sorry, I stormed out and we should have talked about it," I let out a small smile "Forgive me?"

His face lightens and he nods. I get rid of the awkward space between us with a hug. I catch him off guard, but he doesn't pull away.

"So does this mean you aren't freaked out?" he questions me. I smile. I have to stand on my tippy toes but I plant a kiss on his cheek. He blushes, "Now we're even!" I state.

"Does that mean were-" I playfully punch him in the arm. "One step at a time Uri" I giggle.

"How about some cake?" he asks cheerfully.

I agree and we walk into the cafeteria and take a seat by Zeke and Shana. Zeke points to a boy "This is my new bud Tobias, he's from Abnegation." I look at him and suddenly my memories fall back into place. I remember that day like it was yesterday, actually it was yesterday. But regardless he's cute, and mysterious.

"Why aren't you guys at school?" Shana asks Uriah. He laughs and we get up and leave. Instead of school we just walk back to my family's apartment.

We sit on the couch like we did before. His arm holds me to his shoulder. I however am pretty stiff almost like a board. I stare at him for a while and of course he has something to say about it "I know I'm gorgeous, but do you have to stare?" He laughs and I'm not amused. He pokes me with his free arm. I blush and he smirks.

I lean up and kiss his cheek. He pulls his arm farther up, fastening me to his side. I giggle with my lips still on the side of his face.

He lets up and I fall back beside him.

"I should go your brother would probably be back soon, and I don't know how he would react if he saw you, and me, together, alone." I laugh and say bye.

"Bye Trissy." He says getting up. I glare at him for calling me Trissy.

"Sue me!" he yells running out the door. I laugh and roll over on my side. I look at the ceiling and think about all the things that happened today.

**Author's Note**

**I love your guys' reviews, their always so awesome. I'm so happy you take time to read my story it means bunches. So I want to give a big thanks to TTaravesX who has been a big support! Along with SmileyKat14, who also has been a good support (They both have awesome stories so if your up for a good future story with no war (I am my parent's daughter) and TTaraves a different take on initiation (Devouring)! Thank you guys and thank you readers! So review if you got some time.**


	6. Falshbacks

**Author's Note**

**I decide (with some help from others) that I should do a POV for Uriah. So that's what this is. **

Uri's POV

I hold back a grin, if I'm smiling when no one is beside me, I might look like an idiot. Could I love her? Nah. Probably just me being me.

My thoughts drift back to the unexpected kiss I had with Tris.

_I hear Tris rustle in her bed. I've always been a light sleeper, or at least I have after Zeke and I had that prank war. She looks over at me, but doesn't say anything, she must assume that I'm still asleep. She moves out of the bed and walk out of the room. For a second I wonder if I should follow her. It wouldn't hurt if I knew what she was doing._

_Leaning over the bed I almost fall, but stop before I make any sounds.I slip through the crack she left in the door. Silently watching her. I have to say I am a little surprised she hasn't noticed yet. She grabs a bottle of water and gets a drink. She stands up, I guess she still doesn't notice me. I can't help it._

_"Boo" I just had to. "Ahh" she lets out a shrill scream, then pushes me._

_"Dude it's not polite to scare a girl!" A smirk drifts across my lips "Sure it is." I tease._

_She pushes me again and I engulf her in a big hug, which basically shallows her whole. She tries to push me off, but I'm way too strong._

_"Okay, okay fine I forgive you!" Her voice is muffled by my shirt. I let her wiggle out of my loose arms._

_"Okay then." She blushes and it takes everything for me to hold back a smile. She turns the other way. I think back to a couple hours ago. She was so close to me. She even laid her head on my arm. Then I remember how tense my arm got. And before I can stop myself…_

_She turns around to grab her water and the last thing she might have expected happens. I press my lips to hers. She just freezes up. That's never a good sign. She pulls back with wide eyes. I knew this would happen, I just knew it._

_"I'm just going to go." And with that she just walks out._

_"Tris!" I call for her. What could I do? There goes my plan of just telling her during initiation. It's just so confusing I need to think about this. Better yet, I need to think about what I am going to say to her._

That memory is still fresh in my mind. I don't even know when I started to like her. Were together now, or at least I think we are she wasn't so clear on that.

Having to remember where I'm going I accidently walk into a wall. Oh yeah to see Zeke. Maybe ask him for advice on girls. Pinching my nose I set off to the bunks where Dauntless born stay.

"Hey little bro" I hear call to me from across the pit. I spin around. I didn't expect him to be here but whatever.

"Just the person I was looking for." He silently asks 'what for'.

"Girls." I admit honestly. "Oh, well you came to a decent place." Decent because he's only ever had one real girlfriend.

"So, you are dating one of them," my arms form a shrug "Well which is it?" Sometimes I wonder how he reads me so well.

"Tris" he nods. "What?" What so wrong with Tris?

"Well, kind of seen this coming," he laughs "Everyone did but you and Tris." Frowning, my eyes roll. Everyone saw it coming. I know when Tris started liking me as much as I know when I started liking her.

"I just don't know if you should like her," I shoot him a glare

"Why?"

**Author's Note **

**I tried to work on the I's thing (Thanks for pointing that out). I'm sorry about that, someone pointed it out and I went in and re-did this chapter, so it had less I's. It's really hard to write it in POV without I's. Tell me if it sounds decent now that I've fixed it. I planned on having another chapter up, but I am going to a wedding later and I won't get to sorry. But thanks for reading, and anything you are being annoyed by tell me I'll try to fix it. ~Kayla**


	7. Sometimes you have to lie

**Author's Note**

**Oh smiley you've figured me out, or have you. Yeah you have but keep it on the down-low for now. So I been a little bored, so you know I have to use a little drama. Anyone else like Revis… I like Revis, some of the songs remind me of Tobias, you know like maybe if he was talking to Tris. Pay no attention to my useless babbling. Carry on!**

Deciding I'm bored, even though he's only been gone a little while I want Uriah's company. Sometimes he gets on my nerves, never being in one place. He makes me have to walk around a little before I find him. He is standing by the rails that protect people from falling into the chasm.

His face seems to be somewhere else, until I call his name "Uri" he snaps out of it quick and walks over to me. "Ya need something?" he asks.

"No I was just really bored." I admit.

"And I can fix that?" he raises his eyebrows. "Maybe" I reply and bite my lip.

"Well, we could go to get some cake!" He always knows, I nod and we walk to the cafeteria.

On the way there we talk. "You seem a little off, what's wrong?" He wrinkles his nose.

"Nothing." He continues to walk, but I stop. It takes him a few seconds to realize I'm not beside him trying to keep up with his stride.

"You would really try to convince me with that, we've been friends for long enough for me to when you lie" He shrugs.

"If you shrug one more time I will have to rip off your arm, just know that!" He laughs at my threat.

"I know you wouldn't, but it's really none of your business." This strikes a nerve. Sometimes I am glad I get angry fast, other times it ruins things for me.

"How is it not?" This time a little louder. He almost shrugs then stops himself, seeing that I am fuming.

"It is nothing you need to know." He is asking to be hit. Though I'm not sure how bad it would hurt because I can't hit very hard.

"Why don't I need to know?" Sending a very mean looking glare with my question.

His face turns hard "It doesn't involve you okay!" I back down. It doesn't take much for me to get angry, it usually takes much more than that to make Uriah angry. That means something is bothering him and I'm going to find out.

I turn on my heel to walk away. He's way to nice, he would never let me leave without apologizing. He grabs me by the arm.

"Tris, just don't care, okay?" He makes me face him "Okay?"

"No Uri, not okay, it's bothering you."

"Don't let bother you." Is all he says then walks away. Two can play it that game. Forcing a small smile, I begin to walk to find the only person, if anyone, that would know what is going on with Uriah.

Zeke.

"Zeke!" I yell to him, after it took me so long to find him. He looks up from where he is getting a tattoo.

"You look like you have time to listen." I sit in a chair beside him.

"Actually he just finished." Zeke says pointing to Bud, a guy that works here. "But you can talk to me while I walk to meet up with Tobias and Shauna." **(Keep in mind they don't know he only has Four fears) **I roll my eyes, but agree because I really need to know what's going on with Uri.

"So what's so wrong that you need the awesome Zeke's advice." Another eye roll.

"I don't need advice, I need some information," I continue knowing he is listening.

"It's about Uriah," His eyebrows move up and slowly turns his head and fixes his gaze on me "He seems a little off and if anyone knew anything about that I figured it would be you." He nods slowly and thinks. Thinks… he does know something. He must be debating on weather or to tell me. He decides against it.

"I have no idea what's up with him." His says it very fast, and that's how I know he's lying.

"Zeke, you're his brother, if anyone knew it would be you, don't lie to my face." He shakes his head.

"I don't have time, maybe we could talk later, feel free to come with I am taking everyone zip lining." I throw back my head and sigh but agree. I need to get away from this for a little while. It's not like anyone will miss me anyways.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I stand with a group of initiates waiting for the train. One of them being Tobias. How come I am the only one that notices him staring at me every so often? Probably because we haven't actually talked. I haven't ever said anything to him.

I walk over to where he's standing. "Hi" I say with a cheery smile. A very small, and almost unnoticeable, smile forms on his face. It's quickly gone.

"Hi" his voice isn't super deep, but more of a soothing tone. Maybe like something I would listen to if he was a singer.

"I figured I would introduce myself, I only ever heard about you from Zeke. I'm Tris." He nods.

"I'm Tobias." He sticks out his hand. That's not the usual form of greeting from people in Abnegation. I sling my hand up. We shake hands and I can't help but feel weird about talking to him. Like maybe I shouldn't be.

Uriah would be a little upset, but he didn't come. Inside of my head I shrug. I hate that habit and that is why I got rid of it long ago. It is kind of an awkward silence for a little while.

I hear the train and instantly I'm ready to run to get in.

The train blares past. I instantly start to run, like many of the Dauntless born. Some of the Transfers are just catching on. I leap into the second car.

That's just my luck, I know no one in this one. Someone grabs my shoulder, I'm ready to retaliate. My shoulders throw back, causing me to turn and almost punch Marlene square in the face.

"Sorry, but a hint of advice don't sneak up on anyone like that, ever." I say letting out a huge breath.

"I'm sorry, Tris, if I scared you." She laughs "I didn't realize you would punch anyone who touches you."

It's my turn to laugh "I didn't realize anyone had a reason to touch me." I'm being rude, but it's not my concern right now.

"I called your name when you jumped in, but you didn't hear me, so I had to walk over here." She almost has to yell it over the wind that is thrashing around in here.

"What'd you want?" I really don't care, but I don't know anyone else.

"I don't know anyone else here." She says smiling. I smile and scrunch my nose "I don't either." I openly admit it, because so did she.

I see someone jump out of the train in my peripheral vision. I get Marlene's attention then jump out of the train onto the Hancock building. I stumble forward, it takes a second but I regain my balance. I see some people jump off after I do. One person would have landed on me, if I wouldn't have jumped out of the way.

"Close call." Marlene says, stalking up beside me.

"Yeah, I know." I speak pretty blunt with her.

We walk in silence side by side until we've some to our stop.

Whoops break out among the crowd. Some guy that looks slightly older than Zeke walk up to the zip line harness. He wiggles a few straps and begins to talk.

"Okay, I'll strap you in and give you a push. Who wants to go first?" As soon as he asks there are tons of people volunteering.

I wait for the crowd to thin out and in not very long I'm next. This is the first time I'll be doing this but I've heard tons of people talk about how fun it was before. He has to use all most all of the straps because of how small my frame is.

He asks if I'm ready. Honestly I don't really know what to expect. He pushes off without any count down. I hold back a shriek, and hug my shoulders tightly.

My first thought is to let my arms flop in the wind like I'm flying. I decide against it, because one wrong move and I will plummet to the ground. I kick out my legs, and force them to move up and down. I laugh, and let out a whoop. Instantly I hear a return one as I approach my stop. The line slows and I hear one of them call up to me. "Try to land in the middle" I look down and see them forming an arm net. More people are joining in grabbing each other's arms to make a sturdy build for me to drop down onto.

One strap stands out, so maybe this one will release me. Loosening the strap takes more time than I would have liked to take. As soon as it comes undone it winds around and it cause me to spin while falling. I'm almost sure I'll be sick.

I land straight into the arms, of my family, the Dauntless. An elbow lands in my back, causing me to flex out my back with the feel of pain.

I drop onto the ground with the feel of accomplishment. A hand lands on my shoulder to steady me. I look behind me expecting Marlene, but I'm met with a surprise when I see Tobias. It's nice and I don't really see it as a flirt, hope it's not. I force a smile and thank him. He just turns away and I get ready to be a part of a human net.

I see the next person coming, then Marlene grabs Shauna elbow and I grab Marlene's. Someone I didn't see grabs my elbow, I look to see who it is, but I can't see because the people in front of them.

A person, probably a transfer has trouble with the straps like me. They fall into our arms and they let out whoop. A few whoops are returned and we get ready to help the next person.

It goes on like that for a good 'nother 30 minutes. All of us are running to catch up with the train back to the compound we almost missed. I'll feel sorry if anyone doesn't make it on because they may have to wait a while.

Marlene shoves her hand out of the car she just jumped into. I take it glad someone offered, because my arms hurt. She pulls me in and we lay on the floor of the train talking, when someone from our car jumps out.

We look up simultaneously. I'm up before her and hold my hand down to her. She grabs it for support. I jump out into the uncut grass that surrounds the tracks. I walk myself back to the apartment.

"Tris where were you?" My brother asks.

"Having fun." I say then walk into my room.

**Author's Note**

**This was a big chapter for me… On another note I've been trying to catch up on a fanfic that the writer posts on a lot so I literally have to read two chapters when they post one so I can keep up (Divergent University). Anyways thank you readers! Review if you feel like it.**


	8. Insecurities

**Author's Note**

**I have another long chapter up for you guys! I decided it takes a long time to write but it's worth it. If you guys don't like big chapters tell me, because I only got 2 reviews. Anyways Zeke didn't talk to her, but that was the plan, he took her zip lining so she would stop asking and leave him alone. I give Zeke more credit than he deserves! (Thanks for saying something)**

I lay on my bed, suddenly the good feelings leave and the events of the day actually set in. I kick my feet backwards to where they set on the bed frame. Starring at the ceiling somehow helps. I think about Uriah, I really want to know what's bothering him. He was so mean today, that's not like him. If it was on his nerves like that it's defiantly a problem.

"You okay?" My mom cracks the down and I have to spin my body to face her.

"Yeah." I say while sighing. She walks into the room and shuts the door.

"What's the matter?" She says sitting beside me.

"Nothing." She looks at me for a couple seconds.

"You may not want to tell me now, but know whenever you feel like it I'll listen." I nod and she leaves my room without another word.

Besides zip lining today was crap. My head falls onto my people and I almost at once I'm asleep.

I don't dream. My sleep is pretty restless. If not four times, or more, I wake up randomly.

Finally it's day. Maybe school isn't such a bad idea today. Might help if I got my mind of things for a while. I pull on some clothes my mom got me a week ago. Caleb walks with me to the train. The classes all bore me, like I really care about any of this stuff.

"Prior!" My head shoots up from my hand where I was drawing a heart on my hand.

"What was the question?" I ask sarcastically. The Erudite teacher scowls "Why did the Candor choose black and white as reprehensive colors?"

I shrug. "I don't know." Then I look back down to my hand to continue my heart. I laugh to myself knowing that everyone is staring at me now. I wish Uriah was in here, he would shoot off his mouth to the teacher then hive-five me. I giggle thinking about that. He skipped today, something must really be bothering him.

I have a feeling he is trying to avoid me. I wish he would just tell me what's bothering him.

School is out and I do what my favorite part of the days I go to school is. I jump onto the train and let the wind whip my body back and forth. I let the forced air still the thoughts from my mind.

I jump put into the grass and roll onto my side. I walk into the compound and straight into the tattoo shop.

"Tori!" I call for her. She pokes her head out from behind the desk. "Yeah, Tris."

"Can I have a tattoo?" I ask. She turns her head a little to the side.

"You know my rule, how old are you now?" I hate her rules.

"14" I don't think I would get away with lying. "Yeah as long as it's nothing big, because it could get warped."

I have to think about what I want. I want something that symbolizes how I feel right now. Maybe something pretty, that represents the inside better than out.

"I want vine to make out the top of a question mark and a rose to be the dot below it." She shakes her head in confusion.

"A question mark?" I nod and bite my lower lip. She just sighs.

"At least it means something. Where do you want it?" I lift my shirt and point to my hip.

"Just try to keep this from your dad for a while." I agree, he might be a little mad.

She draws up the outline, while I just sit in the chair and stare at the ceiling.

As soon as this over I need to talk to Uriah. He owes me answers.

I feel the needle touch my skin. I want to pull away, but having a mark like that forever, no. Halfway through the needle doesn't affect me anymore. I look at her work. The rose is a light red and has one petal falling. The vines are intertwined like a braid. She places a gauze on it and tapes it up.

"Okay, remember what I said." Laughing I nod and walk out the door of the shop.

I knock on the door of Uriah's apartment. To my surprise he opens the door. He looks sad.

"You owe me answers, we haven't talked since yesterday." He looks at the floor.

"If I stop worrying about it, will you stop asking?" I look at him.

"No." He just starts popping his fingers.

"What about us? I don't even know if we're still friends or…" He trails off.

"I don't know either," I say rubbing the back of my neck. "That's another reason we need to talk."

"Fine come in." I walk in behind him and sit on the couch that faces the chair he's sitting in.

"What's that?" he says pointing to my shirt. I look down at the place I recently got tattooed. My shirt is hung up at the top of the gauze and is completely noticeable. I grab my shirt and pull it down to cover it.

"IS THAT A TATTOO?!" He jumps up outta the chair he was sitting in. He runs over to me.

"Let me see!" I shake my head. "Nu uh" He pouts.

"Why not?" I shake my head "What is it?" He asks hoping I'll tell him at least that.

"You're so stalling the point of this conversation." I say. "Come on Trissy." He pleads.

"Fine you leave me alone about the tattoo, I'll leave you alone about you're problems." I just had to I can't let anyone see my tattoo. It means more than I ever want to tell anyone.

"That leaves one thing to talk about left." Uriah almost whispers.

"Yeah" I agree, biting my bottom lip again.

"So…" he continues.

"I don't really know." I state quickly. He lets his head hang down and I think he curses at himself under his breath.

"Well," he takes a deep breath "I like you."

"As what?" I ask wondering about myself and what he could think of me and what I think of him.

"I don't know." That doesn't surprise me.

"I don't either." I would lie to him either way. I don't know.

"I think we should just hang out with different people a little while." As much as I hate to say it, and as much as he hates to hear it, he has to know it's the right thing to do.

"You're right, uh… not to be mean but shouldn't you go then." I slowly nod my head and leave his apartment.

For the next week I spend my time where I know I won't bump into Uriah. The tattoo shop. Tori and I have become best friends now. She's even teaching me how to tattoo.

Now that I know how, when I make it, or if I make it, I'll work in the tattoo shop regardless my position.

First, or Eight anyone rarely picks this place anyways. And that's what is so good about it.

Tori knows everything now. She even knows what my tattoo means, which I don't plan on ever telling anyone else.

I almost jump out of my skin when someone comes in calling my name.

"Beatrice!" I fall out of the chair I was barley sitting in, in the first place. I walk to the front of the shop. Who would be calling Beatrice?

"What is it Marlene?" She is panting.

"I ran over here," she says almost out of breath. "Why?"

"Uriah-has-been-really-upset-when-I-would-ask-him- what's-wrong-he-would-just-say-'nothing'. Then-I-finally-made-him-tell-me-and-he-said-you-gu ys-haven't-talked-for-a-while-and-he's-really-bumm ed-and-I'm-a-little-upset-why-did-you-guys-stop-ta lking? You-guys-are-supposed-to-be-best-friends." She is talking way to fast, but I catch all of it. That last part 'supposed to be best friends'.

"I'm waiting, what is wrong with y'all?" I don't know what I'm going to tell her, I'll have to make up a stupid excuse.

"I got mad at him, he wouldn't say sorry." Her face is dumbfounded.

"Don't you lie to me Tris, I did not just run over here to get lied to!"

"We had a difference and couldn't settle it." I pinch the bridge of my nose. I'm getting fed up with this. Why couldn't people just leave me alone? I hate attention so much, it makes me sick when I know everyone is staring at me.

"Tris I want the truth." The only people that knows the truth is Uriah, me, and Tori. I not saying anything and Tori doesn't know Marlene that well, so if she wants the truth she can go talk to Uri… I mean Uriah.

"Go ask Uriah!" Now that I think of it, I am tired of these questions. I need a way for people to get off my back. The last thing I want is for everyone to know the truth.

My luck, it won't be anything easy. Marlene just rolls her eyes and leaves. Good some peace and quiet.

"Hey Tris!" I hear Tori call from the back. My footsteps are slightly louder than usual. She point to one of the needles.

"I want a heart, think you're up to it?" I nod and jump up and down a few times. This will be the first time I practice on someone. She already has the outline drawn. Thank God it's really simple.

By the time I finish it's pretty good for my first time. I didn't mess up, but I didn't do any better than not messing up.

After doing Tori's tattoo I'm wiped out. A few minutes ago I ran home and got a pillow, to lay on a table in the back with.

I watch the ceiling, nothing moves, but I find peace in watching it. It helps me think.

If I do have feelings, like that, for Uriah then I need to cover it. We already talked and it wouldn't be fair of me.

But that doesn't help me hide any of this.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()**

I'm with Tori, about 24/7 now. If I have free time we hang out.

I even got to start practicing on other peoples' tattoos.

It's been about three days since Uriah and I talked. Need a way to hide my feelings. I'm not afraid of saying anything here with Tori. "What should I do?" The random question throws her off.

Her eyebrows raises from their normal place. "About what?"

"How could I cover up feelings I don't want anyone to know about?" Her face slips into deep thought. After a couple seconds of thought, she whispers an answer.

"You could get a boyfriend." I shiver and she laughs. I never really thought about that.

"Who is this advice about," I'm about to answer and she starts talking again "Uriah?"

I roll my eyes and nod my head. There are no secrets between Tori and I.

"Why don't you just tell him you like him?" She leans her head back so she looking at me while I talk.

"I don't know, I just get weird feeling around him." She laughs again.

"Your very insecure, you know." I start bouncing my leg, sometimes it calms me down. "Besides I don't know if he likes me like that anyways."

She glances at my face and laughs, "Tris I didn't know you very well, but I used to think you guys were together long ago because you guys never left each other's sides. Sometimes when you talk about him I get the feeling you might even love him."

Love, him. I don't know about. "He at least likes you, if not loves." She says finishing her words of wisdom.

Tori walks to the front hearing someone ring the bell on their way in.

I hear her talk from here "What are you up for?" I can't hear a reply though.

"Tris!" I get up from my favorite table. Walking to the front I notice that Tobias is here.

"Yeah," I say stealing a peppermint from the front desk.

Tori smacks my hand. "Those are for customers!" I rub my sore hand.

"What do ya need?" Dropping my arms to my side. "You okay with a tattoo right now?"

Maybe it will help get my mind off things. I nod. Tobias looks at me funny, "She's not even 16!" Tori shrugs, "She's good." I allow a smile to creep onto my face.

"Whatever," I grab a stool and scoot it up to his chair.

"What do you want?" I ask casually.

"Gray chains braking." I grab gray and have to gather some other things while Tori draws the outline.

**Author's Note**

**Just keep in mind, she may have grew up in Dauntless, but in my story she is still very self-conscious and insecure. Any guesses on what Tobias's tattoo means? :) Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. (Oh and do you guys like long chapters?) ~Kayla**


	9. A dreamless sleep

**Author's Note**

**If you don't know who ****Life House**** is I suggest you listen to :****You and Me****: by them when Uriah talks to Tris. **

**Author's Note**

**Yeah TTararesX your right, good job ;D! Not as long as the others I have been posting but oh well.**

I start Tobias's tattoo.

"Hey Tobias, this mean anything special?" I say maybe to get his mind of the needle I stuck to his skin.

"Call me Four, and nothing particular." I smile inside my head. "Okay 'Four', why the nickname?"

"Four fears." Oh that's right they when into their fear landscape today. Their rankings will be up tomorrow.

I shade the side of a chain and hear him barley suck in air. I can tell he is somewhat flinching at the needle. I laugh inside my head at his face. That right there, it's priceless. Wait, did I look like that?

By the time I finish it's time I should be getting back to my apartment. Caleb's gonna freak if I'm not home soon.

"Thanks!' he says grabbing the side of one my shoulders. I freeze up, physical touch isn't my favorite.

"Yeah, welcome." I say shrugging off his hand.

He walks out the shop. Tori shuts the door to get ready to close for the night.

"I may be crazy in my older age," "You're not that old!" She laughs "Anyways I think that guy might have a thang for you" she said it bobbing her head so I bust out laughing.

"Sure, because he's not two years older and doesn't have a pick of all these pretty Dauntless girls, and falls in love with girls that give tattoos" She shrugs.

"Never know." I walk back to the apartment by myself. Never know is right. These past weeks have been the weirdest ever.

Tonight, I let myself dream, just to see what my inner mind is really thinking about.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()**

Nothing special. There goes that plan.

I sit myself up and prop my arms behind me. Using both hands I move back my hair, only for it to fall back in front of my face.

I fall back onto my pillow and let my energy drain. I'm not going anywhere today. A knock at the door makes me want to tell them to go away.

"What?" I yell muffled by my pillow. Caleb walks in.

"You going to the initiation banquet tonight?" I shake my head.

"Who would I go to see?" Oh crap, I forgot Caleb doesn't know.

"What do you mean, what about Zeke?" I feel like suffocating myself.

"I'm a little upset with some people, and I don't want to talk to them." He just shuts the door.

Alone time is the best time. After three hours of 'I could at least get dressed' or 'I should just stay in bed all day' but I just get up. I walk to the cafeteria even though it's long past lunch time. There are a few people in here but not many, so I find a seat alone. I eat my fries and I'm full.

Tori's shop isn't too far, so I hang there for the rest of the day.

When I walk in I hear Tori in the back "Knew you would be here at some point" I laugh.

"Someone came here looking for you earlier." All that runs through my mind is that Uriah has been talking to Tori and he knows everything.

"Who?" My voice cracks. She sighs and one corner of her mouth turns up.

"It was Zeke and he came to see if you were coming to a party tonight, Uriah also told him about your tattoo and he wanted to know what it was," Oh Tori "I didn't tell him!"

"Oh thanks," she sighs.

"You need to go to that party, let me dress you." I shake my head.

"Come on he's still your friend, right? Just let me put something on you, you don't like it you don't have to wear it." I give in. "Fine, but it can't show my tattoo!"

"But it's so pretty!" I smirk "And you would know."

I wait till her shift is over and I go up to her apartment with her. She digs through her closet pulling out things, holding them up to me then throwing them in a pile she has started. She's about my size, so I'm sure whatever she picks out will fit.

"How about this?" She hands me a black cocktail dress. It has threads that lace in different place together for the top half. The skirt part is fringed. The sleeves hang slightly off the shoulders. She pulls out simple black flats.

"Oh, no Tori I can't." I'm in awe with this dress I love it.

"Yes you can, go put it on I want to see what you look like." I pull on the dress and slip on the flats. Before I walk out I glance at myself in the mirror. I look great, besides my hair.

Tori lets her mouth hang open dramatically, as I walk out of the bathroom. "You look great, you have to wear that!"

"Fine." I say twirling in it.

"Come on I think they're just about finished with the banquet."

I follow her out of her room, and we walk to Zeke's apartment where people are showing up already.

"This isn't for me, but you go ahead." I pout at her.

"Go!" I let my head fall and walk inside. Instantly Zeke spots me.

He walk up and hugs me "Where ya been little sis?" I sigh.

"I've been doing things." He lets go.

"Don't be such a stranger, and when did Tris get a dress?" He says stepping back to look at it.

"I try not and Tori lent it to me." My head flicks back, to remove the hair from my face.

"Okay then, you should really talk to Uriah." I roll my eyes, now him too. I wave and go to find some soda.

I don't want to talk to him. I don't _need_ to. So I won't. I might. No Tris stop.

I bump into Marlene on the way to find drinks.

"Tris, you're here." She looks at my dress "And dressed up, ooohhh"

"Calm down Marlene, I didn't dress myself, it's Tori's" She laughs and we talk and I'm thirsty.

I walk around a little more, finding no drinks.

I dread the moment I know will come. Then seeing Uriah in the corner talking to a couple of guys makes back cringe. Okay he didn't see me. They laugh so he must be telling a joke.

I see Tobias, Four I mean, over relatively close to where Uriah is. I get an idea.

Walking over to T… Four I can feel people staring at me.

"Congrats on… first place?" It comes out more like a question. He nods.

"What about showing off that awesome piece of artwork I did?" He rolls his eyes.

"Maybe later, what about yours?" I blush how does he know?

"I will not, and you're not supposed to know anyways!" I exclaim.

"I saw it while you were doing my tattoo." I blush again and hope he's not noticing.

"So I assume we're friends now." I speak up after a few moments of silence. I notice Uriah is staring at me now. I try to pretend that I'm not staring back.

"Sure, why not." I could think of a million reasons, but I don't say anything.

"Want a drink?" I nod grateful. I'm so thirsty. "Yeah, I been looking for them, but couldn't find them."

"I'll be right back then." I watch him walk away till he is out of sight.

Then I feel it. Someone has walked up behind. I can smell cake, that gives it away.

**Author's Note**

**Okay so did you guys like? I'm sure you can tell who is behind her. Thanks for reading! I'll have a new chapter up tomorrow. Leave a review. ~Kayla**


	10. Tori

**Author's Note**

**Oh yeah! This will be my personal favorite chapter. *Jumps and claps* **

I flinch when I feel him touch my shoulder.

"Did I scare you Tris?" I shake my head.

"No, just didn't expect you to want to talk to me." I state in a matter-of-fact voice. He shakes his head.

"Just because we aren't dating doesn't mean I don't want to talk to you." My lips purse.

"So, you don't want to talk to me?" He says in a depressed voice. I sigh.

"No, I'm just waiting for Four to come back with a drink." He sighs.

"You know we can still be friends, right? Do you want to still be friends?" Uriah asks a question I don't want to answer.

"Of course we can still be friends." I say with a smile. He smiles back and I want to hug him. But I don't.

"You know I still like you Tris." He blurts it out and I'm not sure if he meant to say it because he just walks away looking embarrassed. I bite my lip. He still likes me. I still like him, or do I? I don't know. Yes I do, I thought about it a thousand times. But I could never admit it to him.

I rub my temple and then something cold is shoved into my hand.

"Oh!" I say pulling back a glass of water.

"Thanks." It kind of hollow, but he nods like he didn't notice. I put the glass on the closes thing I could find and walk to Tori's apartment to retrieve my clothes and give her hers'.

I walk in and get dressed. "Thanks" I call out the door.

"Whenever." She calls back. "Wait up!" She comes barreling out the door and almost runs into me.

"What?" I yell rubbing my sore arm.

"Did he say anything?" I act appalled.

"You wanted him to talk to me is why you dressed me." She nods and smiles.

"Yeah." She bobs her head and a grin is on her face.

"Well! What did he say?" I sigh deeply.

"He said he still liked me." I say it below a whisper. She must of heard it because she hugs me.

"That's great Tris!" I shake my head. She lets go. "What do you mean? You should be happy!" I shake my head again.

"Go get some sleep Tris, think about it." I thank her and walk away.

I lay in bed and I don't have time to think about it before I'm asleep.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I walk down to the shop ready to tell Tori about the past events.

"Hey Tori."

Uriah's POV

Tori came to my apartment last night and told me to meet her back here. So I came and she told me to stay back here and listen. I'm still not what sure for though.

Return to Tris's POV

"Tris, sit." Her face is soft.

"Fine." I say taking a seat.

"Tell me about last night." I sigh and begin the adventure all over again.

"A few people commented on my dress and I couldn't find any drinks." She scowls at me.

Uriah's POV

"Tris stop stalling!" Stalling what?

I can't see them but I'm sure Tris is frowning.

"Then I seen Four and Uriah." Her saying my name is like cake. Ah cake, I need some more.

Tris's POV

"Who did you walk to?" She says it slowly and earns a glare. She glares back and hers are a little funny looking.

"Four," she stops me "Why?"

"How does that have to do with anything?" She sighs.

"Why did you? I am trying to help remember."

Uriah's POV

"Okay, I went over there to be closer to Uriah." My mouth drops. I know what I'm here for. I pull back from the wall I was standing against, when they start talking again. My back falls back against the wall, ready to listen for more.

"Then what happened?" I lean in as close as I can get.

"Four went to get me a drink, and…" She trails off. I can tell Tori gives her a disappointed because she begins again.

"Uriah came over, and I heard him say he liked me and he walked away." She said it almost like she was sad about it.

"What do you think about him?" I'm about to lean in closer when I realize if I lean any closer I'll be seen.

"I do too." I hear some shuffles and Tori walks back to talk to me.

She said she liked me. "Now do you see why I brought you here?" I nod, slowly.

"She does like you, so ha!" I don't laugh.

"Yeah, but…" what if I love her.

"What are you so worried about?"

"Love her" I finish the sentence I started earlier. Her face clouds, like she's thinking.

"When you see her tattoo, you'll know she feels the same." I think about it. It sounds like a good enough sign to me.

**Author's Note**

**They switch POV a lot! I know, sorry, sorry! But I hope you liked it. There is a bad storm coming so I may not post tomorrow. :(**


	11. Train scene

**Author's Note**

**Okay so I had time to write today (yesterday). I don't know what to think of this chapter…**

I let my hair whip my face riding outside of the train. I couldn't talk to Tori anymore. I just can't.

I feel broken. I won't let anyone fix me because I'm afraid they'll forget a piece. But yet I don't feel right when he is gone away. I'm falling to pieces. I don't think anyone _could _fix, me.

I stare back at everything. So I'm completely oblivious to the person that jumps in.

"Hey." Someone says pulling on my arm so I don't jump out of the train from the scare they gave me.

"I could have fallen out of the train!" I punch Uriah in the arm. I frown as he laughs at my weak punch.

"I came to see how you're doing, since we're friends." I sigh and lean against a wall of the car.

"Yeah fine." I reply looking past him.

"Not really, you come here a lot. And it's usually because you're sad or upset." I glare at him.

"I'm neither." I say putting my head on my knees.

"Then what's wrong?" His voice is soft and reminds me of my dad when I was younger.

"I needed a quiet place to think, and obviously it's not so abandoned like I thought it would be." He snickers. "Apparently."

I sigh with a laugh this time. Why is he here? I can't focus when he's around. I can't control my thoughts. I can't control myself, or anything.

"I'm just going to leave." I say standing up. He slides beside me blocking my escape, making me very nervous.

"No Tris, not until we talk for real this time." His voice is assertive yet still quiet. I study his big brown eyes for any regret. There's none. I know he can see some in mine.

"I know you heard me yesterday." My face flushes and honestly I have nothing to say.

"If you don't want to talk just listen," I let my head hang avoiding eye contact. "I wasn't lying Tris, I do like you. Will you look at me!" I know he isn't trying to be mean. I won't look at his face. My eyes sting with the overcoming feel to cry. I'm Dauntless, I will not give in. I hold the tears back.

I still won't lift my head. He puts both hands on both sides of my face, and turns me to face him.

"I want to know Tris, do you like me?" He voice is barely above a whisper. I can't pull my face away. So all he can watch it do is get redder.

"Fine, but I know you do! Tori invited me earlier this morning. I know everything." He taunts "You used Four." He goofily grins. I hold back a laugh and smile because I can't back down now. I have to keep my horrible poker face up. My defenses won't fall. The first thing he said sinks in.

"You were ease dropping!" I yell not caring how loud because were on a train.

"I didn't know I swear, it was all Tori's idea!" He heard everything…

"So you know what I said?" I say as slow as I can to keep the conversation from progressing.

"I do, and I'm going to assume it's true. At least that is was Tori convinced me." He's about to say something when I cut him off.

"Can I go now?" He looks hurt. "I'm sorry Uriah that I lied, but we talked." I try to push past him.

"Tris, I'm not going to let you leave until I hear it from you." I have to stay strong. I push harder to no avail.

"Tris." He pleads. I slump to the floor in defeat.

"Fine Uriah do you really want the truth? I like you, you know what better yet I might love you! That okay champ. Is that what you wanted? To know everything!"

He slips down beside me and pulls his arms around my shoulder. I let the tear stream down my face. I have nothing left to say. I hoped he would leave me to misery, but he didn't he's still here. He's still sitting with me letting me soak his shirt.

I begin to heave my breaths trying to calm down. "It's okay, I'm here. Breath in and out slowly."

"I am happy." I look to his face, that shows a small smile and a warm feeling.

"Let's go." He tugs on my arm standing. I stand with him and we jump off the train into the grass.

"Uriah," he looks over to me while he is standing slightly farther away. I grab the collar of his shirt and pull his face to level to mine. My lips hover over his, then I pull myself slightly forward making only stay like that for a couple seconds. When I pull back he is grinning.

"So is it official Trissy?" I nod.

"Stop calling me Trissy!" he laughs.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" I push him. He grabs my waist, making my sides tingle. He lifts me off my feet.

"Put me down Uri!" I send a threat through clinched teeth. He knows how much I hate being picked up yet he still does it.

"You know you love it." I purse my lips.

"You know I don't." I say still in the air.

"Fine." He laughs. His laugh is so sweet. I giggle and hug him, he smells like cake. "I have to go." He says pulling away.

"Where?" I question.

"Talk to Zeke." I nod.

"Go brush your hair. It's everywhere." He moves a piece from my face and it falls right back into place. I giggle.

"Sure but you know you can tell me anything." I tell him to make sure he knows.

He leans in but pulls back. I snicker at him. He glares at me, then smiles before he leaves.

**Author's Note**

**Oh yea I couldn't wait to do this because Four was getting on my nerves flirting with her like that. It's funny that she doesn't notice. I can't wait for some reviews. Thanks for reading ~Kayla**


	12. Being Thankful

**Author's Note**

**This.**

I get the feeling he was going to kiss me. Not that I wouldn't like it.

I don't know. Maybe.

Not that I don't love her for it, but me and Tori need to talk about my personal space.

I sleep first absolutely worn from the train ride I had.

**())())(())()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()() ()()()()(**

Now I have some unfinished business with Tori.

I walk into her shop, ringing the bell.

"Tori!" I call.

"I'm not back here!" She yells from the very back. She walks to the front.

"You need something?" Her eyebrows move up watching my facial expression.

"Oh, I take it Uriah has talked to you." A smile creeps across her face.

I try to hold it back, but I can't help it, giggles escape my throat. She hugs me and for the first time in my life I actually hug someone back.

Right now I so happy I could even hug someone. That is a big deal for me. I don't even remember the last time I hugged my mom.

"So you two are… together." She pauses before saying together. I nod.

"No way, that's so awesome! I'm so happy for you!" I blush.

"Thanks Tori!" I forgot about the reason I came here.

"Wait a minute! You invited him to come and eavesdrop **(Better?)**!" She snorts.

"I did, because this needed to be fixed." We talk for a little while after I forgive her.

"Well come on, lunch time." She grabs my arm. Suddenly I'm aware of why she is dragging me to the cafeteria. I try to pull my arm back.

She wants me to go talk to Uriah. I don't think she realizes how completely embarrassing that is going to be. Hopefully he hasn't told everyone. It gives me butterflies just thinking that I'm going to be that close to Uriah.

Tori refuses to sit by Zeke with me so we sit at her usual table. "I'm too old for them."

"They don't know you like me." She gives me a knowing smile.

"Go sit with them." I shake my head seeing Uriah laughing with his brother. I won't unless she's with me.

She sits her plate down on a table and before I am aware of what she is doing she yells out "Uriah!" Then ducks behind the table out of site. I turn toward her with my mouth hanging and then to Uriah who has seen me and is walking over. "Tori, not cool!" She pops up.

"Sorry had to be done." She lifts her shoulders slowly and winks.

"Hey Tori, did I ever thank you?" Uriah says sitting down beside Tori. He sits at the end of the table. That's when I realize it's on purpose because he pats his lap and grins.

"Tempting." I say and just take the seat directly across from Tori. I smile at him and push his feet out of my leg space.

"Stop it!" I giggle.

"Hey, is that Bud?" Tori says standing and winking at me.

"Wait, I don't see Bud." But she has already taken off. Uriah laughs and it's just so contagious. Soon I'm laughing with him about nothing. He is sitting in front of me now.

Shauna and Zeke walk over. "Hey you two." Shauna says smiling at me. I turn my attention to Uriah, who I glare at across the table. "I might have said something about it." He shrugs. I groan.

Shauna and Zeke sit on either side of me. Zeke speaks up "Shouldn't this be your spot little bro?" He leans his head towards me and scoots over. Uriah rolls his eyes and I become very tense.

He stands and walks over to me, sitting down beside me.

Then Lynn and Marlene walk over to us. I wave and Shauna and Zeke both scoot over. Lynn takes a seat by me and Marlene by Uriah.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Lynn says jabbing my side. I cringe away from her pointy finger. "I haven't talked to you since you've been with that weird Tori lady." I and haven't wanted to talk to you. I'm Tori's friend and it gets on my nerves when people that don't know her talk about her.

"Th-" Uriah strong spoken voice cuts me off. "If Tris is friends with her I'm sure she is cool." Zeke winks at me and Shauna awe's. My face is heating up. Honestly I can take care of myself, but… I guess I can let him stick up for me, this once.

"Tris hasn't had the best taste in friends!" Marlene says giggling and looking around the table.

"How could she get any better?!" Zeke says gesturing to himself. I roll my eyes and laugh with everyone else.

A few minutes later everyone has basically left the cafeteria except me, Uriah, and some people at different tables that don't really seem interested.

He lays his head on the table and sprawls his arms out. I poke him in the ribs. He chuckles and I realize that he is ticklish. He pokes his head up. "Don't." I smile and tease him about it.

"Oh, the big and tuff Uri is still ticklish!" He sticks his tongue out at me.

"Yeah, well whatever." I feel a little bad until I realize this might be his plan. So I just go with it.

I lay my head down on the table too. His hand is on my knee, asking for my hand. I slip my hand into his. He quickly laces his fingers with mine and adjusts his grip to my small hand. Inside I was about to faint, but on the outside I looked just as fearless as ever.

Uri and I were always good friends and honestly I didn't think we could be anything more, until now. He's talking about something and I'm not even listening to what it is, I'm just taking that as a chance to stare into his eyes without being creepy.

"What do you think?" He asks catching me off guard seeing as how I have no idea what he was talking about. I slightly raise my eyebrows and shoulders up at the same time.

"Zeke, Shauna, together, maybe." He recaps the conversation for me. I nod. Zeke always acts like he likes her anyways so why not.

"Looks like Uriah found himself a girlfriend." Some guy, that I have no clue who he is, slaps Uriah on the back and winks at me. He shifts his weight almost nervous like, when that guy called me his girlfriends. I turn a questioned face to Uriah. He just shakes his head.

"Some dude that gets on everyone's nerves." A small smile approaches across his face. I return it, I mean how could I not, his teeth are one of the best things about him.

"Officially I have to call you my girlfriend now since someone else did." I blush at the word girlfriend still at little worried that someone _I_ know is going to see us and make fun of me. No, not when is Uriah around. Well they might get a little upset instead.

**Author's Note**

**You can try to guess who she talking about, I don't know if you'll get it though it's a little harder than you would think. Thank you guys so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	13. Somewhere?

Caleb would so kill me. No he would so kill Uriah. Though, Uriah was the only guy friend of mine that Caleb didn't torture. At times he would laugh at us being together all the time and we weren't actually together.

I laugh out loud and Uriah glances at me and breaks the awkward silence.

"Let's go" He stands and I hurry to stand with him, our hands still locked.

He lets go, making me a little disappointed. He opens the door for me.

"Feeling a little selfless are we?"He grins. A little evil in fact.

He follows me to my families apartment. "What no kiss goodbye?"

"I might be able to... for a boyfriend." He smirks and leans forward. I meet him halfway.

He pulls back and waves.

"Bye Trissy." I glare at him.

"Bye Uri" I say it even though I know he is to far away to hear.

I slump down against the door. I can't help but feel a little guilty.

"Tris!" Someone, I think Caleb, calls me into the living space.

"Yeah" I call plopping down on the couch.

"Making sure it was you." I sigh.

"M'kay" I lay on my side, back against the couch. I'm not sure how long I'm there but I must eventually fall asleep because I wake in the middle of the night.

I'm scared at first forgetting that I know where I am. I dart into a sitting position and get ready to defend myself. While sitting up I tilt and fall into the floor.

The breath gets knocked out of me. I groan and stand on my feet.

I rub my sore arm and check the time. 1 o'clock in the morning. I groan again.

I tried but I can't fall asleep so I just get up and go see if Uriah is awake. Both of my parents are out and his mom is never home.

I knock on the door you "Uriah are you awake?"

I hear him say something but it's too groggy to make out.

He opens the door vigorously blinking. He leans against the doorway.

"Yeah?" He asks coolly. "Couldn't sleep"

"Wants some water or something?" He opens up the door wider revealing his mess of an apartment.

"Somehow it surprises me that Zeke was the one who kept this place clean"

He glares at me. "Don't give that look messy people are not my favorite."

"Well, if I am going to Abnegation then you're going to Candor." He snickers at his own joke.

"Not funny i hate those loud mouths." Once again he laughs.

"Heads up!" He tosses me a water bottle.

"Thanks" I feel like its the right thing to say, since its so early. "I'm going to bed, so do whatever"

I feel a little shy about it at first but "Can I sleep in your room in Zeke's bed?"

"Yeah whatever." He says already half asleep.

I crawl in and for about an hour I listen to Uriah's snoring. Finally I let boredom sink in.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()

"Sleeping beauty needs to wake up." Uriah calls from the doorway to his room.

I roll over to face him and pull the covers tightly over me.

He pulls on the covers and I refuse to give them up. So he just drags me out literally.

"Good thing these beds aren't very high of the ground!" He smirks.

"Let's go!" I give him a dazed look.

"Where?" He motions for me to follow him.

"Just come on" he says pulling me to my feet.

Author's Note

I have had literally no time to write anything for any of my stories! This is much shorter than usual. And forgive mistake like I said no time so I have been writing on an iPad.


	14. Sunrise

**Author's Note**

**I don't really know what I want to do with Four yet, it would be really cliché of me to take Tris from Uriah and give to Four, and all you guys would see it coming anyways. So I don't know what I am going to do yet. And just putting this out there Finnick all the way! :) As for Tobias's POV I can't do that until I get some interaction between the two, so like if he runs off I can tell you guys where he goes. Not that it wouldn't be fun to do just to do, I want to have a point to it.**

My feet groan and my back still hurts from hitting the hard floor twice so far.

"If you don't hurry we're not going to make it!" He says speeding up his walking, and his grip on my hand is tightening.

"What time is it?" I drag my free hand to my face and rub my eyes.

"Pretty early in the morning." He says sheepishly starring down at my hand.

He loosens his grip, but is still dragging my feet across the ground.

"If you're not going to walk, then get on my back so we can move a little faster."

I act appalled "Hey!" I roll my eyes and pull my hand from his. He counts to three and I jump onto his back. As soon as I get on, his arms loop around my legs. I giggle.

"You're not that heavy." He states while fast walking.

"I may not be that heavy, but that doesn't mean I can't do this." My legs begin swinging back and forth. I have to make my grip around his neck tighter because my feet are making me sink farther down his back.

"You know we never talked about you calling me your boyfriend yesterday." He can't see it but I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, and you called me girlfriend, fair 'nough." Using my best sarcastic voice. He chuckles.

"How is that fair enough, since I'm the guy, I'm suppost to." I smile and bite my bottom lip.

"Isn't it the girl who is suppost to say something first?" I lift my eyebrows. He shakes his head. "Then why didn't you?"

We walk for another 5 minutes silent.

"You ready to walk on your own yet?" His question kind of surprises me, but I don't want to walk on my own.

"No... I'm still tired." I fake a yawn.

"Fine I will carry you all the way there, lazy!" He says his facial features I can see, show he's pouting.

"I can walk, it's okay," I say letting loose of his neck and back "Thought I wan't heavy." I chime in falling to the ground.

"You aren't, but I'm not super buff either." I nod and giggle.

"Yeah, you're skinnier than me" I say poking his small waist line.

He swats at my hand "I'm not skinnier than you, just taller," He says patting my head. I glare at him holding back a smile.

"No... just no." I say with a light laugh in between each word. It is so hard to take anyone serious here.

After a few more minute, I'm finally tired of walking. "Where are we going?"

"Through there," He says pointing to some old and cracked looking doors. They have rust and lots of dust on them like they haven't been used in a while. Then I notice the hallway we are standing in. It's musty, very hard to breath in, also it doesn't have any doors.

He grabs the door and holds it open for me, I'm about to say 'Your Abnegation is showing' but decide against when he glares at me, knowing what I am thinking.

He lets go of the door, I hear a crack behind us. At first I'm startled by the sound, it's like a dying animal, then Uriah slips his right hand into my left. He stops walking and it takes me a second to realize that we're outside and watching the sun come up.

"It so pretty," I say in a low memorized voice.

The few clouds in the sky are orange and pink. The sun is half over the trees.

"Why does it take so long to get here?" I ask breaking our silence.

"Because it's one of the best places to see the sun rise." He says closing his eyes. I'm so nervous, but if I don't do it now, I might never.

I lean into his side. He lets go of my hand, and without even opening his eyes, he uses his arm to pull me closer. I feel squished, but at the same time, I wouldn't move if it depended on the world. No matter how weird it sounds I feel at home here.

"Tris, I think Tori was right." He bites his lip.

"About what?" There could be many things, it's a miracle if Tori ever gets anything wrong.

"Liking... more than liking." I get what he means so I just agree. My head bobs up 'n down.

"You?" It doesn't take so many words for us to communicate with each other.

"Yeah," What else was I suppost to say. That I didn't like him, because I do. A lot.

He has me fastened against his side so tight my arm is numb. I have to shift my left shoulder down.

"I'm sorry." He says quickly loosening his grip on me. "No" I say grabbing his hand and pulling it tighter over me.

"It's okay," He smiles shyly. I lean my head on his shoulder and inhale the scent of Dauntless cake. A smell I could get used to. My curiousity gets the best of me.

"How do you always smell like cake, do bathe in it or something?" He shakes his head.

"I don't take showers in cake, not a bad idea though. I guess I am what I eat." He says with a chuckle behind his comment.

"Cake," I say raising my eyebrows.

"I don't support cannibalism!" He says giving my shoulder a shake. Next thing I know I'm wearing a genuine smile. A real one, not the fake one I wear all day in front of my distress. Somehow he makes me forget all the things that have happened. Everything gets lost, only one thing is in my mind.

I have to stand on my tippy-toes, but he gets the hint. He leans his head down. His lips meet mine. They're smooth and I guess this is my first 'real' kiss. I've kissed on the lips before, but not like this. He pulls away frantic.

I'm startled, thinking I did something wrong. "What's wrong?"

**Author's Note**

**Oh no cliff hanger, speaking of cliffs my friend is going cliff diving this summer and she invited me. Going Dauntless! Anyways what do you guys think upset Uriah? I'm already working on the next chapter should be up whenever I have time to finish it. Review and sorry might be a few things wrong.**


	15. Hardest part lies ahead

"I forgot that you were beautiful and I had to have another look." He bites his bottom lip, while a smile tugs on my lips.

"Don't spoil me" I purr. "You know I'm not that good looking."

"Who said that was spoiling that was telling the truth." He leans in. I am about to grab his shoulders and pull myself up. But I don't have to because he leans farther down for me.

"What about me?" He asks barley above a whisper. His face so close to mine I can smell his hair. Which he must spend a good two hours on.

I lean even closer in, even though its near impossible. "What is there to say that you don't already know?"

He doesn't answer, just grins. It's just so infectious, soon we are just starting and grinning. What about? I don't know.

"Do you want me to kiss you Beatrice?" He asks eyebrows arched.

"What are you waiting for?" Instead of waiting for an answer, I close the small space left between us.

For the next minute I blank. Then I think of just what kind of life I could have.

And for the next year is all grins and forgetting about the world. I easily forgot the most pressing stage in any early relationship the choosing ceremony and the initiation that follows. I guess I should start the day before the ceremony.

**Author's Note**

**A lot of fanfics are doing it now. So instead of making a new story the next chapter will be season 2. Yay! This will be fun. Okay so I will move by the book. Kinda but I am making major and miner changes. **

**Anyone looking forward to it?! I hope! So have a good late late night! -kayla**


	16. Ticklish

Author's note

Ready or not here comes season two.

Readings from Uriah's man journal XD

Tris, that's all I think about. Every thought somehow links to her, and this is the first year that I will be concerned. I don't even know how long it's been since she said a word to me. And with that her and Four are friends now? How am I supposed to know that she doesn't like him? Then new guys will be transferring, not that I am worried, but what if one look better than me... nah. Zeke is also talking to her more. I have accepted that I am capable of love, and aside from family and of corse cake, I do love her. I say it and she says it back, but what does it really mean to her? What do I mean to her? I can answer those. For me it means that I wouldn't give her up to save the world, and I don't use love lightly, when I do it better taste like cake.

The choosing ceremony causes any food I eat to sink like a stone. I'm worried no doubt of that. I mean what if Tris leaves me, I don't think I could live without her. What if I leave her? I can't and I won't no matter my test results I am staying Dauntless.

- Thoughts from the mind of Uriah Duke

My mother watches me intently as I stand in front of my bathroom mirror braiding my hair into a tight lock close to my head. She smiles, her beautiful feature slightly more uplifting than two seconds ago.

"Tris, sweety?" I turn my hair staying in place.

"Ma'am" I hope she doesn't go into a speech about choosing.

"Just know I don't care where you go, I've thought about it before, during my time as a sixteen year old."

I slam the door. Who cares anyways, what a mom she is. Caleb had to raise me, lets just say having hear "the talk" from my brother was an experience I won't forget.

I hear a knock on the front door and run out of the bathroom to get it.

"Morning!" Uriah says folding out his arms and I gladly accept his invitation for a hug.

"We haven't really talked for a while I was missing you." He says half smiling.

"Ready?" I ask.

"No but, I won't care if we are together." His brown eyes are lit with affection for me. I still don't understand why he fought to have me. I cost him so much trouble, while Marlene smiled the whole time hoping.

"Will you walk with me to the train?" I ask squeezing his hand

"Yeah! I was already headed that way though miss." He says politely.

"Are you nervous?" I scoff over my words.

"Yeah." Surprise washes over me like a title wave and I get goosebumps.

"Why?" He stops to look up and down at me.

"Is it not obvious?" My checks burn even though I still don't fully understand.

He heaves out air, like it takes ten minutes from his life to explain. I slap him on the arm.

"Oh fine, I'm little worried about the transfers, you know, trying to take you away from me and stuff." And roll my eyes visibly.

"I am worried about that too! What about all the new girls that will hit in you?" He shrugs.

"I miss you." He says solemnly. I chuckle.

"I'm right here." I say confused again.

"You've been somewhere else, I just want to know right now. I can even over look it right just tell me. Do you like someone else?"

I shake my head laughing "No I love someone."

His frown lines show, this only happens on rare occasions. He lets go of my hand, but I hold on to his. "Uri it's you."

His eyes shut and his frown turns into a smile. He opens his eyes and puckers his smile. "You got me so worried, I almost thought..."

He slings me over his shoulder. "Uriah!" I scream as he runs with me down the hallway.

He slows down to a walk, and at this point I am to worn out to fight back.

"Ground" I moan. He drop my feet but doesn't let go of my waist.

"Sooooo... You love me then?" He smirks. That smile I couldn't live without.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Well... yeah..." He says obviously confused with a hint of curiosity.

"Good because I am not saying it again!"

"What if I wanted to hear it again?" I sigh on the inside loving every second I spend with him, but at the same time longing for a good hot shower, like clear my mind think about things.

"Too bad." I sass you my voice. He gives a grin and arches his eyebrows. He reaches out and pokes my side. I step back and he follows, his grin now wider.

"Hey!" I push him backwards. That doesn't stop him.

"Say it or else." He takes a step closer as I move backward. I am very aware of the wall right behind. That only leaves me a couple more steps. He reaches out for the side of my waist. "No..." Then I hit the back of the wall. Great.

He jumps forward and tickles my side. "Off... Me... Now. Uri!" I try to seem serious between laughing.

"Say it and I will." He continues to jab my stomach and sides.

"Fine, get off... me so... I can breathe." I cough. He rocks back into his heels.

"You have to say it first!" I whine. He huffs.

"Beatrice, I love you more than you couldn't ever know." Then he smiles.

"I love you too..." He face brightens.

"See wasn't that hard." He jokes. I don't laugh.

"If we missed the train..." My voice lowers to a mumble

"Then lets go." He grabs my legs and sweeps me up like I way nothing.

Since we all know what happens at the aptitude test I am not wasting time writing something already written. Know that instead of Tori, she got a girls named Cassia from Amity.

I walk out of the room. Inconclusive. She told me to go home. Home.

Someone grabs my shoulder and shakes it. "What's wrong?" A cheery voice brings a smile to my face. It's times like these where I really do thing I love him.

"Okay then... What were your results?" I look at him and notice he is watching my eyes for a lie.

They don't know. I want to yell that I really do but she said not to. She said not to say a word. I really can't help but... but. Aw heck with it.

I grab Uriah's face and fling myself forward making contact. Lips on lips. He falls a little bit backwards at the sudden weight. "What?" He stops talking and kisses me again. "Are?" He stops again to continue our kiss. "Doing?" He goes back to kiss me again but I pull away.

"And that was for?" He asks out of breathe. I just smile and tilt my head.

I want to yell out 'cause you're so flipping hot' but decide to keep that to myself.

I don't answer and he grins as if reading my mind.

"That. Why don't we do that more often?" He wiggles his eyebrows and I glare.

"Because you tickle me, I don't like it." He smirks.

"Okay then, short stuff." He teases still smirking. I laugh. Right.

Author's note

I like Uriah's man journal... No but I don't know obviously I can't take it far its rated t and I don't feel like changing it. If only reality were this good. I would love it more.

Ta ta for now -kayla

PS I am going to start a new fic for the outsiders if any one has every read the book you might want to check it I will have it up in three or less days.


	17. Author's Come Back!

**Author's Note**

So I haven't been updating... To all you trusty followers I am informing I will be updating soon as well as rewriting all chapters due to my rookie spelling. And bad typing. I got better. So tune in I will be fixing and adding and all that jazz. So updates and rewrites are soon! Thank you to anyone still following. (Track Stars is on HIATUS right now)

My sincere apologies!  
~Kayla  



End file.
